Gryphon
Gryphon is one of the great Five Black Winged chains that were once contracted to Glen Baskerville. Currently Gryphon is contracted to Zai Vessalius. History Gryphon was contracted by Glen Baskerville 100 years ago. It is unknown at what point Gryphon was Glen's main Chain as before creating Humpty Dumpty, Glen had transfered bodies atleast four other times and Gryphon would've been the given Chain for one of those bodies, alongside Owl, Jabberwock and Dodo. Raven was to be the given Chain after Glen transfered from the body with Jabberwock into Gilbert's body, but Gilbert's brother interrupted, thus stopping Glen from claiming Gilbert's body, meaning that Glen would die soon. The Tragedy of Sablier broke out and ended with Glen's death by Jack Vessalius' hand, so Gryphon, Owl, Raven, Jabberwock and Dodo were all released from their contracts and became connected to each of the five Doors to the Abyss. After the war between Noble Families ended, The Vessalius' replaced the Baskervilles in the Great Dukedoms, and thus claimed the Door to The Abyss that connected to Gryphon.Gryphon's contractor emerged 100 years later in the form of Duke Zai Vessalius. Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc During Oz Vessalius' Coming of Age Ceremony, three Baskervilles arrived to pass judgement on Oz as he was part of a prophecy and had moved a clock that was dormant for 100 years forward. The three that arrived wer e Zwei, Fang and Zai himself. Gilbert was being controlled by Zwei's Doldum when he stabbed Oz in the chest and dropped the blood on the floor, which allowed Zai's Gryphon to open The Way. Gilbert breaks from Doldum's control and starts yelling at Zai, lightning from the storm outside flashes and Gilbert sees that the lead Baskerville was Oz's father, so when Oz went to attack Zai with a sword, Gilbert got in the way instead. B-Rabbit arrived and caused slight trouble for the Baskervilles after claiming Oz as her property, until Zai slashes her with his sword and sends her back into the Abyss. Zai then proceeded to judge Oz for his sin of existing. Zai then left Pandora and went "missing", spending the next 10 years with the Baskervilles. Sablier Arc When Zai is sent by Barnard Nightray to retrieve Elliot from the Inner Hole, Gil sees him for the first time in 10 years. Though Elliot refuses Zai's help, Zai continues to deny Oz as his son and so he takes his leave, though Gilert runs after him, remembering what he did to Oz ten years ago. Gilbert catches up to Zai and vowed that he was going to kill him for what he did. Zai summons Gryphon and Gil begins summoning Raven when Xerxes Break interrupts, using Mad Hatter's power to stop the impending battle. Zai then withdrew Gryphon and left to find Lotti and Zwei. Tragedy of Sablier Arc It was revealed in Retrace LXVIII: Glen, that Gryphon was the fourth of Glen's five Chains to be transfered into the body of a new host, which was done by mixing Glen and Gryphon's blood in front of the Baskerville's Door to the Abyss and having the new host drink it. This was a similar manner to how an illegal contract was forged. Anime In the anime, Gryphon was not seen again after Zai banished Oz until Oz found his father, working with the Baskervilles and Gryphon attempted to send Oz, Alice, Break and Gilbert to the Abyss, but Oz noting his friends were in danger, he himself unlocked Alice's power and used it to the fullest extent, banishing Gryphon. Abilities *Phenominal power *Like all of the Great Black Winged Chains, Gryphon can open The Way and send people in and out of The Abyss. Trivia *The inspiration for Gryphon stems from the character of the same name that appears in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. *The symbol that allowed Gryphon to create a path to the Abyss was used by Isla Yura during Oz's Second Coming of Age Ceremony, it was drawn in blood in three different spots around the Sealing Stone. Category:Chains Category:Characters